


SingMeloetta's Declassified AU Survival Guide

by SingMeloetta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeloetta/pseuds/SingMeloetta
Summary: Basic summaries of the Pokémon AUs I plan on writing for.





	1. Canon Divergence/Roleswaps

**Overall Note:** Madison takes place of the female PC. (After all, the PCs are meant to be self-inserts)

 

 **Pre-canon:** Self-explanatory.

 **Canon:** Takes place during the events of the game (Which specific game will be marked in the tags) Usually take place in X, Alpha Sapphire, or Moon.

 **Post-canon:** Self-explanatory.

 **Everyone Lives/No One Dies:** Self-explanatory

 

**Important Teams (Post-canon)**

**Madison (X):** Chespin, Pidgeot, Sylveon, Solrock, Xerneas, Lucario

 **Madison (AS):** Sceptile, Gardevoir, Delcatty, Azumarill, Wigglytuff, Latias

 **Madison (Moon):** Primarina, Oricorio (PomPom), Lurantis, Cutiefly, Alolan Sandslash, Drampa

 **Calem:** Delphox, Altaria, Meowstic, Clefable, Jolteon, Absol

 **Shauna:** Greninja, Delcatty, Goodra, Venusaur, Sylveon, Florges

 **Trevor:** Raichu, Florges, Aerodactyl, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Mawile

 **Tierno:** Crawdaunt, Talonflame, Roserade, Hawlucha, Ludicolo, Kingdra

 **Brendan:** Blaziken, Swellow, Raichu, Wailord, Breloom, Claydol

 **Hau:** Incineroar, Alolan Raichu, Komala, Leafeon, Crabominable, Comfey

 **Team Venus** : A canon-divergent AU that takes place post-Moon. Madison, still adjusting to the weight of being immortal, finally snaps to agreeing with Lysandre's ideals of creating a more beautiful world by mass-extinction. As she's the champion of the Alola region where her new team resides, chaos ensues as heroes from all around the regions try to defeat her. 

** Important Headcanons **

  * For the most part, the player character's families in the games are actually just people who are letting Madison do a home stay with them, so they aren't actually related. The only exception to this rule is Johanna, who was her adoptive mother growing up.
  * (X) Madison's nickname is Princess.
  * (X) Madison is from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, which is how she's so experienced with coordinating.
  * (X) Shauna, Calem and Madison are immortal due to the weapon.
  * (X) Shauna's parents are Tierno's godparents, and they've all lived together ever since his father left him and his mother. What happened to his mother is unknown.
  * (X) Diantha and Professor Sycamore are Madison's parents. They decide to tell her after the parade where she receives the Honor of Kalos. After she finds this out, she goes to live with Augustine in Lumiose City.
  * (AS) Instead of taking over the league after she defeated Steven, Madison decided to focus on contests. 
  * (AS) Madison's favorite Pokémon to use in contests is her Gardevoir, especially in the Cute category.
  * (Moon) Madison is the champion and is up near Mount Lanikila a lot. It's rare to see her come down from the mountain.
  * (Moon) Tierno and Hau are blood-related cousins.
  * (Moon) Acerola is AZ's immortal niece and the daughter of AZ's brother who launched the ultimate weapon. Acerola was staying in Geosenge when the weapon went off, and so was affected by it.



* * *

 

**Swap AUs**

 

 **A Light in the Dark:** A dark bad-end AU where Team Flare won during the Geosenge Incident. Deals with the building of the new world, and the Kalos 5’s struggles through their mistakes.

 

 **Of Fire and Crescent Moons:** A role-swap AU between The Kalos 5 and Team Flare.

 

**Important Teams**

**Lysandre:** Milotic, Arcanine, Togekiss, Lucario, Goodra, Illumise

 **Mable:** Granbull, Jynx, Raichu, Vaporeon, Braviary, Dragonite

 **Celosia:**  Delphox, Altaria, Gardevoir, Politoed, Klefki, Manectric

 **Xerosic:** Swoobat, Jellicent, Klefki, Delcatty, Whimsicott, Furfrou

 **Aliana:** Stoutland, Haxorus, Lopunny, Mismagius, Mawile, Ledian

 **Madison:** Lilligant, Swanna, Umbreon, Wigglytuff, Mawile, Sawsbuck (Winter)

 **Calem:** Houndoom, Salamence, Liepard, Gengar, Vaporeon, Absol

 **Shauna:** Greninja, Persian, Hydreigon, Amoonguss, Umbreon, Vileplume

 **Trevor:** Emolga, Roserade, Aerodactyl, Cryogonal, Tyranitar, Sableye

 **Tierno:** Sharpedo, Honchkrow, Vileplume, Bisharp, Shiftry, Kingdra

  **Profiles**

 **Lysandre** : Artsy and compassionate, but depressed.

 **Mable** : Great battling skills, energetic.

 **Celosia** : Bit of a brat, but usually sweet.

 **Xerosic** : Into science, wants to complete the Pokédex.

 **Aliana** : Prideful in her abilities, but very casual when speaking.

Team Venus

**Madison** : Vain, childish, and a spoiled brat. Wants to make the world beautiful so she can rule over it and build her own empire.

 **Calem:** Madison's strong but quiet right-hand man.

 **Shauna:** Seems like she's like Madison, but is actually very scientific and calculating.

 **Trevor:** In charge of catching all the Pokémon which Madison deems as "cute" or "beautiful" and presenting her with them.

 **Tierno:** A laid back, casual dancer who shares Madison's vision of a beautiful world.

 

 


	2. Supernatural Creatures AU

**Plot**  
In the distant past, there was an atomic experiment conducted by a mad scientist, related to Lysandre; His plan was to successfully give the average, healthy humans the powers of Pokémon. However, his plan was soon deemed a failure, and along with spreading the results of the experiment across the country, the people who were affected were instead given the power of supernatural creatures.

 **Background**  
At the beginning of the “supernatural age” the kind of monster you were turned into related to your personality. Nowadays, however, it is mostly based on genetics. Monsters can marry and have a family with different species, and this is mostly seen as a neutral topic.

 **Creatures**  
Fairies: Very parental towards those who they trust, and empathetic as well. They have the powers of healing and love-based abilities. Usually use fairy or grass types  
Troll: Fun-loving and easygoing, but often come from poor or broken families, and have a hard time fitting in with others. Trolls usually use ground or rock types.  
Vampires: Mysterious, but noble, and often born from old money. Often antisocial and have many allergies. Often use dark types.  
Ghosts: In between an Angel and Demon. Usually use ghost types.  
Angels: Kind and very attractive. However, they’re very emotionally/mentally fragile, as one bout of trauma will change them into another creature entirely, which is dependent on who’s at fault for the trauma. Usually use Psychic and Flying types  
Demons: People usually aren't born as demons (In the case where they would be, they’re born as ghosts) However, if a person ever commits a heinous crime (a felony) they are transformed into Demons as well as given appropriate sentencing. Demons are meant to be ugly, scars all over their faces and eerie black eyes. They are banned from having Pokémon in their position  
Shapeshifter: Known for their drastic personality changes. Can transform into various other creatures, but the time they can hold this transformation depends on the strength of the user. The abilities when shapeshifted, however, are usually weak, no matter how much experience the person has. Shapeshifters usually use Normal types.  
Merpeople: Good singers, but get dehydrated easily. Always need to be kept around the coast. Merpeople usually use Water-types.

 **Main Characters**  
Madison: Former Angel, Current shapeshifter (Clefable, Wigglytuff, Togekiss)   
Calem: Vampire (Alolan Persian, Absol, Zoroark, Honchkrow,)  
Shauna: Fairy (Whimsicott, Klefki, Carbink,  Cherrim)  
Trevor: Ghost (Rotom, Banette, Gourguiest)  
Tierno: Troll (Gigalith, Donphan, Piloswine)

 **Supporting Characters**  
Diantha: Angel (Togekiss, Gardevior, Altaria,)   
Augustine: Angel (Alakazam, Gallade, Pidgeot)


	3. High School AU

**Plot**

Lumiose High School is your average high school, on the outside; Of course, when you take your time to look around at the people that make up the community, you'll find things that are different, too. 

**Roles**

(Known) Students

  * Sage Sakurai (OC): The new kid in Lumiose, having moved from Cherrygrove right before the new school year. He's curious, which can sometimes lead him into trouble, though he just wants to learn about the other kids at his school in order to fit in; Currently going over his feelings for Tierno.
  * Madison Sycamore: A popular ice queen who melts if you get to know what she's like. She's struggling with chronic fatigue and a high rate of fevers, and so can't do as much as most other students.  However, she is the most dedicated student in the choir, rising in the drama department, and has earned the right to be called the "school idol." 
  * Calem Charbonneau: A member of the student council. Often rumored to be Madison's boyfriend, but they have no feelings for each other.
  * Shauna Bellamy: A member of the cheer leading squad, she often questions her recurring feelings for Madison, but is also struggling to keep her grades up.
  * Trevor Debois: Head of the School Newspaper and president of the Photography Club. Ever since he's broken out of his shell, he's become blunter, but he still cares for his friends. He's trying to make college work, though it's rather hard for him, as he's been without his parents since he was 10.
  * Emmie Penn (OC): A writer for the school newspaper who comes from Castelia City. She lives for gossip, her favorite target being Madison. She has a crush on Trevor and is friends with Chaz.
  * Tierno Bellamy: Captain of the Dance Team, and is also on the cheerleading squad. He gets hate from some of the other for this but doesn't let it get to him, as dancing is his passion. He is also the best in his Culinary Arts class and is often trying to get Madison to eat so she doesn't starve or get sick.  Has lived with Shauna's family as a godchild for a long time.
  * Lisia Pelagias: One of Madison's best friends, who is also in the choir and drama club. She's Augustine's first point of contact when Madison is ill.
  * Chaz Daichi: A member of the Drama club and choir who doesn't understand Lisia and Madison's friendship. He's usually cast as the lead male role, and is convinced he's the choir's best baritone. The son of the PTA president.



(Known) Teachers & Faculty

  * Principal Augustine Sycamore: Madison's doting father, he's the academy's principal. He's usually friendly, but if he hears that his daughter is ill or upset, he goes into what the students call his "Gallade Mode." 
  * Mr. Grant Georges:  Madison and Sage's gym teacher.
  * Mr. Wallace Pelagias: The choir director, a family friend of the Sycamores. Lisia's uncle.
  * Mrs. Fantina Tailler: The theatre director, has a known (but often exaggerated) jealousy of Wallace due to him having both Lisia and Madison in his class.
  * Mr. Jimmy Penn: The guitar teacher. Emmie's father, he somehow managed to pull strings in the theatre department to become the new music director over Mr. Pelagias. He is willing to work with his daughter to sabotage the enemies that he can reach. Kind of a creep.



**Known Pokémon:**

  * Sage: Totodile
  * Madison: Jigglypuff (★), Sylveon
  * Calem: Alakazam
  * Shauna: Pom-Pom Oricorio, Buneary
  * Trevor: Vivillion, Smeargle
  * Emmie: Chatot
  * Tierno: Slurrpuff, Pom-Pom Oricorio
  * Lisia: Altaria, Marril 
  * Chaz: Machoke
  * Wallace: Milotic, Lapras
  * Fantina: Mismagius
  * Augustine: Gallade
  * Jimmy: Misdreavus 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is probably the most overused AU in the fandom, but I couldn't resist.


	4. Kid AU

**Kalos Kid AU**

Plot Changes 

  * Everyone's around kindergarten age. 
  * Madison lives with her parents (Diantha and Professor Sycamore) However, in this universe, they're her adoptive parents, and she comes from Sinnoh. She was adopted when she was a young baby, however, and looks enough like her parents that she doesn't feel the need to meet her birth parents.
  * All of the kids live in or around Vaniville Town. Trevor and Madison live in Santalune.



Characters 

  * **Madison** : A girly girl, but she's actually pretty mature for her age. Her hobby is watching Pokémon Contests.
  * **Shauna** : A rambunctious tomboy, she prefers hanging out with Calem and Tierno than any of the other girls.
  * **Tierno** : A kid who loves dancing. Madison sometimes watches him and is always in awe.
  * **Calem** : A bright young man with a passion for one day becoming a Pokémon Trainer. Madison's closest friend, they're often seen together, while the others make fun of them for having "cooties"
  * **Trevor** : A boy who's still coping with his parents leaving him with his older sister and a family friend of theirs in order to go on a journey.



Pokemon 

  * **Madison:** Has a Piplup she got from her dad (named Pip), as well as several Pokédolls. Her favorite is a Buneary doll she's had since she was a baby.
  * **Shauna:** Would never admit it, but has a Smoochum doll.
  * **Tierno:** Has a Bunnelby named Hopper. Hopper is kind of seen as a "class pet" for the gang.
  * **Calem:** Has a Skiddo from his father's Gogoat, named Doodle (though it's pronounced closer to Doudou) who often plays with Pip.
  * **Trevor:** Has both a Pokédoll Pichu and a real Pichu.



**Sinnoh Kid AU**

  * It's not really an AU as much as it takes place several years pre-canon, with Madison still being about 5 years old.



Characters

  * Madison: An aspiring contest star, she wants to be just like her (adoptive) mother.
  * Johanna: Madison's loving adoptive mother, she tries her hardest to raise Madison by herself.
  * Barry: Madison's energetic and over the top best friend, always trying to make her smile
  * Palmer: Barry's father, and also the closest thing Madison has to a father figure. He's only in Twinleaf on the weekends, though.
  * Dahlia: Barry's mother and Johanna's childhood friend.



 


	5. Wizard of OZ AU

**Characters**

  *  Madison-Dorothy
  * Aunty Em-Drasna
  * Uncle Henry- Wikstrom
  * Scarecrow-Tierno
  * Tin Man-Calem
  * Cowardly Lion (Pyroar)-Trevor
  * Wicked Witch-Malva
  * Glinda-Diantha
  * The Wizard-Professor Sycamore



** Pokémon **

  * Lillipup-Toto
  * Mankey-Flying Monkeys 




	6. Celebrity AU

**Plot**

Being the daughter of the most accomplished actress in Kalos on top of having your own successful idol career must come with celebrity perks, right?

 

**Characters**

Madison: Can be considered a "teen idol", but unlike most, she prefers to use as little auto-tune as possible and sings about the things she likes instead of singing about being boy-crazy.  Also, she genuinely enjoys every minute of her job, despite her crazy hours. She does go on to make a real impact in the music community, much to her delight.

Shauna: Her costume designer, Shauna's always glad to help out her friend, though is kind of jealous of her spotlight. 

Tierno: Her choreographer, he tries to make both her and her Pokémon shine as bright as possible.

Calem: Her best friend and manager, he tried to have a performing career of his own, although quit after he came across hard times with popularity.

Trevor: Her producer, he picks out the Pokémon that would be best suited for each of her performances.

 

**Pokémon Teams**

Madison: Sylveon, Audino, Altaria

Shauna: Leavanny, Smeargle

Tierno: Jynx

Calem: Gallade. Pancham

Trevor: Porygon-2


	7. Mythology AU

**Ancient Kalosian Mythology**

In Ancient Kalos (then spelled as Cahllos), there exists a pantheon of gods and goddesses, most of which were shared across all of the polytheistic cultures of the time; The most notable of these deities who were worshipped exclusively in Ancient Kalos are the Pokémon now known as Xerneas (the goddess of life and reincarnation), Yveltal (the god of death and the afterlife) and Zygarde (the deity of order and balance) These three deities all had half-human messengers who were infused with some of the spirits of the legendary Pokemon; they were hailed as powerful "prophets" and "Guardians", able to spread the power of their respective legends in the mortal realm.

Ever so often, when two of the Aura trios members would ask for it, their messengers would battle using a team of their "tribute Pokémon."

**Characters**

**Agla** **é:** Xerneas' messenger. Hailed as very beautiful but distant from others, she has the power of healing others, though this drains part of her life force as well.

 **Andreas:** Yveltals messenger, he is a talented warrior who has the mysterious ability to turn others to stone if he feels negative emotions towards them.

 **Kosmas:** Zygarde's messenger. He is a scribe with the talent to restore the balance between the powers of Xerneas and Yveltal.

** Tribute Pokémon **

**Agla **é:**** Sawsbuck, Togekiss

 **Andreas:** Talonflame, Golurk

 **Kosmas:** Tyrantum, Aggron

 


	8. Hospital AU

**Plot**

Basically, an AU where Madison ended up in the hospital after The Geosenge Incident. A bittersweet-feeling AU, filled with cuteness as well as your usual hospital angst.

**Characters**

**Madison** : Stuck in the hospital for radiation from the ultimate weapon. As they don't know how long it'll take to cure her, they figure she'll be in the hospital for a long time.

 **Augustine:** It's been revealed to Madison that Augustine is her father, and in this AU she openly takes it. As she's usually on some sort of medication, she usually addresses him as "Papa." When she's completely unmedicated (therefore sick and overwhelmed with unnatural radiation) It's usually just "sir" Usually comes to visit on the weekends, as well as after work when he can.

**Pokemon**

  * Chansey
  * Audino
  * Wigglytuff
  * Madison's Sylveon: Her "companion" Pokémon, Sylveon is with her at all times while she's in the hospital, due to Sylveon being easy for her to relax with.



 

**The Adventures of Madison (When she's drugged up on laughing gas)**

A crack AU. The "stories" Madison tells herself when she's on laughing gas.


	9. Circus AU

**Plot**

Due to her being rendered immortal from the light of the ultimate weapon, Madison leaves Kalos to join an old-fashioned circus, "Mister L's High-Flying Circus". Due to her having no talents what so ever in juggling, a fear of big cats, and the worst balance known to man, she instead finds work as the ringmaster's "dancer" to replace the slot of an acrobat after she mysteriously disappeared...

**Characters**

**Madison:** A runaway who's desperate for the bare necessities when she finds the circus. A dancer who goes by the stage name "Luna II". Seems to be hiding something from the other entertainers

 **Charley:** A clown, who usually simply goes by "Ley". He genuinely likes cheering up his audiences, unlike his partner, Lee. He and Lee also have a relationship going on outside of the circus and invite Madison to stay with them, masquerading as a "foster child"

 **Lee:** Like Charley, he is also a clown. However, he is a lot more strict and cynical about his job. However, he eventually bonds with Madison.

 **Lina:** A firebreather who looks at Madison as a younger sister, possibly trying to fill the void that her younger sister Luna left.

 **Luna:** The former star of the circus, a beautiful acrobat who mysteriously left the circus one night.

 **Luther** : The ringmaster of the circus. An older gentleman, he welcomes Madison into the circus with open arms, especially after seeing her talent for dancing, even giving her the stage name of "Luna II" However, he seems to be a little  _too_ interested in her for her own good.

**Known Pokémon**

  * **Charley:** Exeggcute, Ambipom
  * **Lee:** Mr. Mime
  * **Lina:** Camerupt, Growlithe
  * **Luna:** Swanna, Persian
  * **Luther:** Pyroar, Donphan, Arcanine
  * **Madison:** Ninetails, Liepard




	10. Alien AU

**Plot**

While on a trip in Hoenn to study Mega Evolutions with Professor Cozmo, Augustine Sycamore comes across a glowing "shooting star" which had crash landed right in the backyard. Upon inspecting said shooting star, he finds what resembles a small girl nestled inside of the star.

 

**Characters**

**Augustine Sycamore:** Lives in Kalos, but is currently studying Mega Evolution with Professor Cozmo in the Hoenn region. Madeline's caretaker.

 **Professor Cozmo:** An eccentric astronomer who is very curious about discovering Madeline's true origins.

 **Madeline:** A mysterious but naive being that came to earth in a fallen meteor. Seems to take on the appearance and characteristics of a young girl.

 

**Pokémon**

**Augustine Sycamore:** Garchomp

 **Professor Cozmo:** Solrock

 **Madeline:** Minior (Purple)


End file.
